The Thousandth Day
by Evil Jeremy
Summary: One Thousand days have come and gone since Jeremy killed himself on Lyoko. The story now continues with the big Cliffhanger from NeoDude's amazing story. I wrote a sequal ecause it was so good. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to "The Hundredth Day", a oneshot by NeoDude. His story stole my heart, and I have tried to contact him, but after waiting so long, I have written the sequel. All credit for the original story goes to NeoDude. This story begins where the previous one left off. Enjoy!

* * *

The Thousandth Day

It was 1,000 long days since that faithful day, when Jeremy committed suicide on Lyoko after Aelita died. Ulrich and Yumi also killed themselves after Jeremy died, and Odd was hit by a car days earlier. XANA has also been killed, and some parts of the supercomputer have rusted away. It has been a thousand days now, and a miracle will take place. 4 kids were skipping class at Kadic Academy and wandered off the campus to go get some ice cream. Unfortunatly for them, they had no map. Ben, the leader of their little group, was a boarder. He had Jeremy's room. He was scared at many things, especially his room, ever since he was informed of the two deaths that have happened in there. The 3 other kids were Alex, Courtney, and Lance. "Ben, where are we going?" Alex asked. "Anywhere, I guess" Ben replied. He had heard rumors about an old factory near the big river, and he wanted to check it out. "Ben, were going to miss PE with Jim" Lance said. "He's going to be so mad". Courtney was the shy one in the group, who just so happened to have Aelita's room. In her closet, she had found a map to the factory and had showed it to Ben. He had long since memorized it. "Were not going for ice cream, are we?" Courtney asked Ben. "Nope" Ben replied. "Then where are we going to?" Alex asked. He and Lance had no idea about the map two the factory. "The sewers" Ben said. Courtney ran up to Ben. "Are you crazy?" She lectured. "We can't go to the factory"! "Something tells me that we need to go there." Ben replied. While no cars were driving, the kids crossed the road and saw a sewers entrance. "Do we have to?" Lance asked. "It's either this or PE with Jim" Ben said. "Wait up" the others called out to him. Soon they all climbed down the ladder. Courtney was last. "Is there another way to get down?" she asked. "Its not all that bad" Alex said. Courtney then started to climb down very slowly. Halfway down she missed a step, let go, and started to fall towards the water. "Hold on, Courtney!" Ben yelled as she fell into the current of the sewers. Ben jumped in. soon they were both floating down the sewers, with Courtney panting for air. She wasn't a very good swimmer. Ben put his arm around hers as they floated down. He then started to swim to the other side of the sewers. In the distance he saw some small things on the side. When he got closer, he recognized one of them as a scooter. He quickly grabbed on to it and pulled himself up and then Courtney. Alex and Lance were catching up to them. They all continued using the Scooters and the Skateboards that were left behind. Pretty soon they reached the bridge and they crossed it. Half way to the Factory entrance, Ben stopped to look at it. In a little time he would know if the rumors were true, and if a death has occurred in there. They all finished crossing the bridge, and saw some ropes. They looked downwards to see where they led to the floor. They all went down and ran towards the elevator. Inside of it, they saw a note.

To The Reader

This elevator leads down to the different rooms of the factory. After going downwards for about 7 seconds, please type in the following code: 4793. Once in the supercomputer room, please follow the further instructions.

The Late Jeremy.

* * *

End of Part 1.


	2. Chapter 2

I know that part 2 isnt that Long but this will be a long sequal! enjoy!

* * *

The Thousandth Day

Part 2:

Ben entered in the code and the door opened. The 4 kids walked out, amazed by the room. It was full of technology. Sadly, some of it was decaying. The huge computer on the other side of the room was rusty. Lance walked towards it. He loved computers. He turned it on and waited for something to happen. For a few seconds, a little eye like symbol appeared on the screen, but the computer shut off. Ben, meanwhile, was in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "So it's true" he said slowly, as eh started to walk around the room. His eye then caught something. The holo-projector. "Lance, a little help, please?" Ben called out. "What is it?" Lance asked. "What is that thing on the wall?" Ben asked. "A projector of some sort" Lance replied. Ben has always liked to see movies. "Alex, your needed" Ben said. Alex came running over. He was just looking at the other elevator buttons. He was also a very strong guy. "Let me get up on your back" Ben said. "I want a better look at this". "Ben, no" Courtney said. "You will hurt yourself"! Ben ignored her and climbed up on Alex's back. Soon, he was level with the projector. Down below, Alex started to itch. He wobbled around a little bit and Ben lost balance. He quickly grabbed on to the projector to avoid falling. He tried to hang on, but it was too small. He fell, and pulled the projector down with it. While he and the projector landed at the same time, something else was falling. The other three looked up to see a book floating down. Courtney caught it. Inside were 2 test tubes. Each of them had a hair in them. One yellow, the other pink. Courtney opened up the first page in the book which read:

By opening this book, there is no turning back. You are My last hope.


	3. Chapter 3

There are going to be like 2-4 more parts. i might make a short prequal after that.

* * *

Part 3:

Ben was walking back to his room with the book in his hand. Courtney was holding the Vials, looking at them closely. Alex and Ben were following behind them, both very tired. Once they got back to the dorms, they all went to their rooms. Ben looked in the book and saw a jump drive in it He took it out and plugged it into the computer. A video file opened up, and a kid with glasses was in the video. "Welcome to my Video Diary" the recording said. Ben clicked on the latest entire. "Today is my 100th day of waiting. Aelita died 100 days ago" the kid in the video started to cry. "I promised that I would wait 100 days for her to return." The boy burst into tears. "T-that t-time ha-s past no-o-w. I ca-a-ant do without her. This is my last message. Goodbye". The video stopped then. Ben exited out the journal. He knew what it was like to loose a loved one, so he was going to do all he could to help that kid. Ben put the book down by his computer and he got in bed. "That was so sad" he said before falling asleep. That might have been sad, but that night would be scary. When Ben was fast asleep, the jump drive automatically ran another program. The computer started buzzing, and all of a sudden, the screen went pure black. The computer turned off, yet something was appearing on the screen. Then, in blood red, the dreaded eye appeared on the screen. XANA was back, and no one knew about it. Specters seeped through the edges of the monitor and flew up into the sky.

Ben woke up the next morning. It was Saturday, which meant no school. After breakfast, they all headed back to the factory to continue Jeremy's assignment for them. "I need to tell you all something" Ben said to the others. "Last night, I saw Jeremy's Journal. He killed himself after his love died in some place called Lyoko". They all continued towards the factory. Once they crossed the bridge, they grabbed onto the ropes. The problem was, however, that the ropes didn't grab onto the wall. They all fell down. "This place is old! Parts are rusting away" Lance said. "Or maybe there is something else" a deep voice said. From the roof, 4 specters entered. Ben quickly looked into the book. "All we have to do is put the tubes in some kind of scanners, and then activate a program at that computer we saw yesterday" Ben said quickly as the specters got closer. "Lets do it" Ben said as they ran.


	4. Chapter 4

They ran in the direction of the elevators, not knowing what was behind them. Alex got to the elevator first and pushed the button. He

turned around to see where the others were, but he also saw something behind them. The specters were preparing their attack. "Ben,

duck!" Alex yelled. Ben turned around and saw a specter headed for him. "What the hell is going on?" Ben screamed. He looked around

and saw another specter pinning Courtney to the ground. "Courtney!" Ben screamed. Lance was trying to run away from the specter

without any luck. Ben started running towards Courtney when another specter entered his body from his behind. Ben was struggling to

keep control. Inside of Lyoko, a tower activated. XANA was possessing Ben. Another green specter entered the room and entered Ben

to. At the same time, the red tower slowly started to turn green. "Ben!" Courtney called out. "Are you alright?" she asked. Ben was lying

uncouncise on the ground. A few moments later, and his eyes flickered open. "I think so" Ben said as he was getting up. His voice was

strange, though. It was layered with the tones of another boy. Years ago when Jeremy killed himself, there was one thing that he didn't

expect. Since killed himself in Lyoko, he sent himself to a life in the Digital Void forever. Although he did have company, as Aelita was

there too. Once Jeremy these kids find the factory, he wanted them to help with his and Aelita's materialization. Seeing how the kids

were up against specters, Jeremy decided to possess Ben to make it a fair fight. He managed to overpower XANA's specter. Back on

earth, Ben was getting up. "I feel strange" Ben said. "And whats with my voice?" He asked himself. He didn't have much time to wonder,

because another specter was charging his way. Around 15 yards away from Ben, the specter transformed into a Crab. "Guys, run!" Ben

yelled. "Ill take care of the Crab". "The what?" Alex asked. "Something tells me that its called a crab" Ben said. "Just RUN!" Ben turned

back to the Crab, who apparently took the time from the distraction to position itself. When Ben turned around, the Crab was right next

to him, with his pincer up. The Crab slammed it down, and Ben rolled out of the way right in time. Suddenly, the Crab started to turn into

a black gas again and grouped together with all the other specters. On the other side of the room, a person began to form. A kid was

standing, with short blond hair, a blue shirt, and glasses. "Jeremy?" Ben asked. "Whats going on?" the real Jeremy said from inside the

Digital Void. "XANA" Aelita said. On Earth, Ben was walking towards who he thought was Jeremy. When he got close enough, the

Jeremy grinned. He then rose in the air a few feet. At the same time, his fingers grew, his pupils disappeared, his teeth became pointy, and

darkness surrounded him. "J-Jeremy?" Ben asked. "Wrong answer" XANA said, in a voice of pure Evil.

* * *

The story is getting close to completion now. Part 5 coming soon.


End file.
